


Ruby and Pyrrha BFFs

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: With their teams away, Ruby and Pyrrha decide to head into Veil for a fun day out. Is this the beginning of the best friendship ever?Contains weight gain and light slob
Kudos: 1





	Ruby and Pyrrha BFFs

Ruby sighed heavily and leaned back on her couch. “So bored…” She pouted and ran her fingers over a few of her belly rolls. Ruby was on her own today, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all having gone out for some training and said she couldn’t come with. Probably due to the fact that Ruby was severely overweight. A soft face with pudgy cheeks and a second chin. Soft blubbery arms, that struggled to swing her baby Crescent Rose, stuffed her sleeves with pure fat. Plump breasts of ample portions stretched out the top of her dress, the melon-sized masses of supple fat jiggled slightly with each of her lumbering steps. Yet despite the plushness of Ruby’s upper body, it was below the chest where things truly developed. A doughy double belly was confined within a tortured corset, the garment long since had its strings removed as it was so tight it defined the rolls and folds of her stomach. Ruby’s skirt struggled to do its job and cover her rear and hips. Hips wide enough to take up two spots on her couch, a staggering three-foot-wide expanse of plush flab. The fabric was simply too short and left the lower portion of her cheeks on display, fair pale skin tickled by the breeze. Ruby lugged around cheeks as large as overstuffed pillows that were soft and fluffy like massive marshmallows. Her thighs pressed together, one solid foot each, and currently stretching her leggings to the point where a few tears appeared. Ruby just simply wasn’t of the combat physique as of lately.

So there she was, sprawled across her couch, alone and bored. Eventually, she decided to force herself off the furniture with a huff. “Y’know what? I don’t need them to have fun! I can find other people to hang out with.” Ruby said and waddled towards the door. After she squeezed past the narrow frame she moved to the other side of the hallway and knocked on team JNPR’s dorm. After a few moments, it was answered by Pyrrha Nikos.

“Hello, Ruby,” Pyrrha said, the redheaded champion smiled at her friend. “How are you doing today?” She asked and moved aside to allow Ruby to enter her room.

Ruby laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. “If it’s ok I’ll just stay out in the hall. Don’t want to risk getting stuck y’know?” Ruby said and paused for a moment. “O-oh sorry. I’m doing fine. Just a little bored is all. The others left me behind so they could go do a training thing so I wanted to see if we could hang out!” Ruby suggested in a cheerful tone. The hefty huntress shifted back and forth on her thick legs, the idle movement caused her belly to sway and wobble. 

“Well you see,” Pyrrha started and let out her own nervous giggle. “The rest of my team is off as well so I’m afraid there wouldn’t be much company.” Pyrrha murmured and rubbed her hands together slowly in a somewhat anxious way.

“Then why don’t we hang out together? Ooh, we can go into Vale! I know this great bakery I know you’d love.” Ruby said and took Pyrrha’s hands in her own. She smiled brightly and started to pull Pyrrha out of the room and almost yanking her down the hall.

Pyrrha stopped though and glanced at the floor. “You want to hang out with me?” Pyrrha asked and tilted her head to the side. Yes, Pyrrha knew she and Ruby were friends, but they had never really hung out just the two of them. Still, she closed the door to her dorm and began to follow Ruby down the hall. 

“Of course I do! Just the two of us, it’ll be fun!” Ruby said, her smile never wavered. “We can go to that bakery I mentioned and try some cookies. Maybe stop by the weapon shop and then see a movie.” Ruby went on as Pyrrha smiled just as brightly.

“That all sounds lovely,” Pyrrha said and tried to keep up as Ruby pulled her along. Despite being so large Ruby was still able to waddle along impressively fast when she wanted to. Still, a very easy pace to keep up with, and as Pyrrha followed along she couldn’t help but wonder and feel excited about how the day ahead would turn out.

——

“Here we are!” Ruby exclaimed and pushed open the door to her favorite bakery. She wiggled her hips to help squeeze through the front door. “Trust me Pyrrha, you’re going to love this place!” Ruby said to her friend and looked around before her eyes settled on the baker’s star employee.

“Salutations Ruby!” A cheery voice sounded as Penny Polendina emerged from the kitchen and skipped over to Ruby. The enthusiastic android wrapped her friend in a tight hug and lifted her off the ground, the latter giggling as she was twirled around in Penny’s arms. Arms sank deep into Ruby’s roll ladened sides. Meanwhile, Pyrrha watched this spectacle in shock. Penny held Ruby, who must at least weigh five hundred pounds, aloft with the ease that one would equate to lifting a simple suitcase. 

“Hi Penny! How’s the job going?” Ruby asked, not minding as she was lifted from the floor or how Penny’s hands sank into her underarms, the pillow sized deposits of fat burying her slender fingers. 

“It is going quite well! I believe performing this job is helping me to blend in!” Penny said with a beaming smile. “I’ve been meeting many new people as well. It has been quite fun!”

‘I don’t think I could do that.’ Pyrrha thought to herself and approached the duo with a smile. “Hello, Penny it’s lovely to see you again.” She said and waved. Pyrrha watched Penny place Ruby down before she returned a formal wave. 

“Salutations Pyrrha! My, I must say I never expected to see you accompanying Ruby. Normally she comes with her team or alone.” Penny said and looked between the two. “Well, shall I show you to a table?” Penny asked and walked down a line of booths to one that seemed a little wider than the others. This was Ruby’s normal spot, the larger booth had just a few extra inches that were especially helpful for the globular girl. “Should I get your regular order?”

“Yes please!” Ruby said and squeezed into the booth. Her rear covered almost the entirety of the bench as her hips reached from the wall to just a few inches shy of the opposite end of the booth. So Ruby filled out MOST of the booth, but she still had a little room just in case. This didn’t count quite as much in front of her as Ruby’s belly pressed against the table, a doughy roll of her belly blubber rested on the edge of the table as the lower portion rested heavily on her thighs. She didn’t mind at all though as this booth was spacious when compared to the rest in the establishment. “Oh Pyrrha, feel free to order whatever you want! This is all on me!”

“Hmm well, I suppose I’ll just have what you’re having. I don’t want you to spend all your money on me.” Pyrrha said and smiled warmly at her friend. The bakery seemed very nice so far. A nice warm environment, the booths were exceptionally soft, and the smell of fresh-baked goods wafted through the air. The entire place just made her feel comfortable. ‘Maybe I should bring the rest of the team here sometime?’ Pyrrha thought to herself and giggled as she imagined the scenario in her head. She was quickly pulled out of this fantasy as a sudden THUD followed by a shake of the table alerted her. Opening her eyes she saw two bowls stacked high, and almost overflowing, with cookies in front of her. She looked up at Ruby who looked as if nothing were wrong. As if the thousands upon thousands of calories before them was normal. “Ruby, isn’t this a lot?”

“This is what I always order,” Ruby replied and grabbed one of the large chocolate chip cookies. She smiled and eagerly bit into it, the cookie quickly disappeared down her gullet. “Plus they’re really really REALLY good cookies! Come on, try one Pyrrha!” Ruby exclaimed and watched Pyrrha excitedly as the redheaded champion grabbed a cookie. This didn’t distract her though and Ruby continued to stuff cookies into her mouth. Ruby had cookie eating perfected like an art. She could even eat cookies while training… If she ever did train that is…. which she did not.

Pyrrha sank her teeth into one of the cookies. Soft and warm with chocolate chips that melted in her mouth. They were amazing cookies, no doubt. Yet despite how good they tasted, Pyrrha was unsure if she could finish the heaping bowl. Just by looking at it she was positive there were at least ten dozen if not more. She swallowed her first bite and looked at Ruby who continued to smile, almost shaking with excitement. Pyrrha didn’t even need to squint to see her friend jiggling as if she were comprised entirely of jello. “They are very good Ruby,” Pyrrha said and took another bite. Ruby paid for these herself so Pyrrha would feel bad if she wasted any of them, and in the worst-case scenario, Pyrrha could either save them for later or offer them to Ruby. Yet for now, Pyrrha continued to eat one cookie after the other. She savored the sweet taste and decided it wouldn’t hurt to ignore her diet and have a cheat day. 

So the two girls stuffed their faces, while cookies disappeared at differing rates between the two. Ruby was like a machine, her hands never ceased movement and almost shoveled cookies down her throat. Pyrrha, however, needed more time and wasn’t able to simply wolf them down. One cookie took at least three bites and a brief reprieve before she moved to another. Then, of course, there were times the two stopped to talk. Ruby teasing Pyrrha about Jaune before the girl quickly changed the topic to weapon maintenance. It was always a safe way to change the subject as Pyrrha knew Ruby could go on for hours about weapons, a little fact Pyrrha enjoyed. 

As Ruby devoured her snacks the changes to her body weren’t that noticeable on a glance. Her belly slowly rounded out as it grew more stuffed. This caused the table to dig into the soft mound of fat, but it was nothing close to causing discomfort for Ruby. She personally thought it was funny how her gut spilled onto the table.

Pyrrha, however, did not have the thick layers of fat Ruby had to hide the signs of her growth. Her stomach had slowly begun to round out as she continued to eat. Having swollen outward into a firm spherical shape Pyrrha only caused the mass to continue growing as she filled it further and further. She huffed and moved a hand down to rub her swollen midsection with the other kept pressing cookies past her lips. Finally, the continued effort paid off and the bowl was empty, the sugary contents transported to her belly which now filled her lap. “Phew…” She sighed and leaned back in the padded booth. “Those were very tasty…a little too many though.” Pyrrha murmured before she heard another set of thuds. She opened her eyes to see two more bowls of cookies.

Penny stood there and smiled at Pyrrha. “Ruby normally orders at least two bowls so I went ahead and got another for you as well!” Penny said in a cheery tone. The android seemed to be radiating pure happiness and positivity despite just laying another massive helping of cookies before the stuffed girl. Penny then turned her attention to Ruby. “Should I prepare a third batch?” Penny asked and cleared a few crumbs from Ruby’s belly, her fingers tracing over the doughy expanse of pure fat. Penny had to say something about Ruby’s soft size made her feel odd. Like a fuzzy buzzing-like feeling in her chest. She was busy trying to decipher this feeling and had landed on the conclusion that it must be friendship!

“Thanks, Penny!” Ruby exclaimed and pulled the girl into a tight hug which was promptly returned. Ruby giggled as she felt Penny’s arms sank into her doughy sides which only encouraged the girl to hug back even tighter. “Oh Pyrrha, if you can’t finish yours I can lend a hand. I know it probably isn’t easy keeping up with me.” Ruby said and looked across the table at Pyrrha. She could see it in Pyrrha’s face. Shock for the most part with an undeniable haze of fullness. Ruby released Penny from her hug and slowly patted her own belly, fat wobbled slightly from her touch. “Really, don’t feel like you need to force yourself.” 

“Oh don’t worry Ruby, I can keep up,” Pyrrha said and bit into another cookie. “I am just a little surprised a bakery can sell so many cookies in one order though.” Pyrrha murmured and continued to rub her belly, nimble fingers fiddled with the straps of her corset to loosen the garment. 

Ruby felt a smug smirk cross her lips. “Well, that's because this is a super special menu item made for me!” Ruby declared proudly. “I always bought so many cookies that they introduced the deal. If you buy twelve dozen cookies at once you’re getting them cheaper than ten dozen!” Ruby explained and stuffed more cookies into her mouth. For Ruby, this was just another day at her favorite bakery. An event that took place at least once a week where she stops by, talks with Penny, and stuffs herself with as many cookies as she can. A cookie, sometimes two, in each hand was stuffed into Ruby’s mouth before more were scooped up. It was a smooth and elegant process with no wasted time or movement on Ruby’s part aside from her arms jiggling. With each cookie gone Ruby’s belly stretched and swelled outward. The table pressed further into her belly, the roll laying atop it slowly stretched outward as the cookies filling her belly began to digest and distribute across her body in the form of more fat. 

Across the table, Pyrrha was still working at a deistically slower pace. She huffed and tried to keep eating but the task was certainly not an easy one. Just the first batch had her feeling stuffed and now she was forcing herself to stack another twelve dozen cookies on top. Then there was the issue of how the cookies affected her form. Pyrrha’s belly began to grow softer as the cookies digested, the firm round shape changing to a more soft and flabby mass of fat that rested in her lap. The chest of her corset felt tighter as her chest benefited from the excess calories flooding her body. A generous chest only becoming more so as they stretched outward, almost overflowing the lip of her corset. Slender and toned arms slowly grew puffier while thighs began to press and rub together. “Almost done…” Pyrrha huffed and leaned against the table, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she felt her belly squish against her thighs.

“That’s the spirit Pyrrha!” Ruby cheered her friend on as she polished off the last of her cookies. Ruby leaned back and rubbed her belly as her cookies began to digest. Such a small snack still didn’t bring many obvious changes to her form despite clothes feeling a little more snug on the girl. If one did look close enough they would possibly notice the starting of a third chin. What this small snack did do was stir in her belly and began the normal after snack process. Ruby heard her belly groan and gurgle all until a loud “UUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPP” slipped past her lips. “Eheh… excuse me.” Ruby said and patted her belly. This action only caused her belly to wobble and an equally loud FFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT to blow from her rear. This caused Ruby’s entire face to envelope in a bright blush. “I’m uh… sorry.”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle as Ruby apologized. “It’s fine Ruby,” Pyrrha replied and continued to slowly munch on her cookies before she eventually ate what she hoped was the last. “Remember that I share a room with Nora. I’m no stranger to…well, I don’t know how to say it politely so I will just reaffirm that I don’t mind.” Pyrrha said and smiled warmly at Ruby.

‘She can eat as many cookies as me and doesn’t mind my gas?’ Ruby thought to herself and began the process of wiggling free from her booth. “Hey Penny, we’re ready to pay out over here!” Ruby called as she visibly struggled to wiggle free. It would seem that her belly did grow during her feast. The already heavy and vast mass of fat was distended thanks to the twenty dozen cookies she stuffed into it. So with her belly pressed into the table and her rear squished against the booth seat she was a little stuck. “And maybe a little help getting up please?” Ruby asked and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

“Allow me,” Pyrrha said and stood up, walking around to Ruby’s side of the booth and taking her hands. Pyrrha was a little surprised at how soft Ruby’s hands are. Not meaning just her skin but how they were puffy like marshmallows or a sponge cake. Still, Pyrrha squeezed Ruby’s hands tightly and began to pull the girl.

“Thanks, Pyrrha.” Ruby groaned and pressed her feet to the floor, trying to squeeze herself free only for this exertion of force to cause another loud FFFRRRRRRRTTTTT to sound followed by mumbled apologies as Ruby just wanted to get herself out of the booth.

Penny walked over and watched Pyrrha attempting to free Ruby. She calmly walked over to the table and grabbed the wooden surface before, with a single swift movement, ripped it from the floor. This understandably left the two girls shocked at the egregious display of strength. “About your bill Ruby. You still had store credit left over from last month's cookie eating contest so I just went ahead and used that. Is that ok?” Penny asked as Ruby slowly got to her feet.

“Sounds good to me!” Ruby said and rubbed her belly, specifically the area in which the table had pressed into. “Also thanks for the help you two!” Ruby wrapped Penny up in a hug, the girl almost vanishing in Ruby’s soft embrace. Sinking into the doughy belly, wrapped up in puffy arms, and hugged tightly.

Pyrrha was still shocked at Penny’s strength. “Wasn’t that bolted to the floor?” She asked with a noticeable nervousness to her tone. ‘This girl is incredible…’ She thought to herself and rubbed her belly nervously. As Ruby released Penny from her hug she thanked the girl for the cookies before the two exited the bakery. Walking down the street Pyrrha looked to Ruby who waddled to her right. “So where are we off to next? You mentioned a trip to the weapon shop?”

Ruby nodded so fast that her chins wobbled. “Yeah, there’s a cool one that just opened at the mall! I want to see what they’ve got!” Ruby said and waddled ahead, still at a surprising speed for someone her size.

Pyrrha did her best to catch up before the hasty walk began to upset her stomach, the round mass groaned and gurgled. “Oof…” She groaned and clutched her stomach before a sudden FFFFRRRRTTTTT erupted from her backside. This was enough to not only stop her but Ruby as well, the latter turning around to look at Pyrrha. Pyrrha blushed and looked away, waving a hand behind her. “I-I’m sorry…” She murmured only for Ruby to start laughing.

“No need to apologize around me Pyrrha,” Ruby replied. “I mean you heard ME back at the bakery right?” Ruby said and laughed harder and inadvertently forced more gas from her backside with a trumpeting PPPFFFFFBBBBBBBRRRRTTTTT. “Anyway come on! A little gas won’t slow us down right?” Ruby asked and nudged Pyrrha with a doughy elbow.

——

After a short waddle, the girls had arrived at the Vale Mall and made their way into the newest weapon store. Ruby’s eyes lit up and the girl darted around rapidly. Despite Ruby’s weight she still could use her semblance… just not as well as she used to. Still, she was fully capable of short bursts of speed which almost looked as if she teleported from isle to isle, the movement only indicated by a slight blur of red and a few scattered rose petals. Pyrrha simply followed along as best she could while trying to avoid running into the Ruby wrecking ball.

Eventually, Ruby’s rapid bursts of speed resulted in her clipping the edge of a shelf which began to teeter back and forth. Ruby gasped and braced for the loud crash only for no such sound to appear. Once opening her eyes she saw the shelf correct itself and settle down. She looked to Pyrrha who had her hand outstretched with a faint black glow around it. “Woah… Thanks, Pyrrha!” Ruby exclaimed and waddled over to her friend.

Pyrrha lowered her hand. “Oh, it’s no trouble. Again I’m used to this thanks to Nora. Though I feel she tries to knock things over on purpose.” Pyrrha murmured and placed a hand to her chin. “Well anyways did you find anything you like?”

Ruby nodded frantically and lifted a handful of explosive, armor-piercing rounds. “These are brand new and I already love them! You can shoot these and they’ll penetrate even a Death Stalker’s armor. Then once they’re inside there’s a few second delay before BOOM!”

“Ooh!” Pyrrha cooed and looked down at the bullets, grabbing one and pondered it for a second. “Where’d you find these? I might need to buy a few myself.”

Ruby and Pyrrha looked around the weapon as the former thought about Pyrrha. ‘She’s cool and collected and a weapon nut just like me! I mean she was able to stop the shelf from falling and it’s so much fun talking about guns and bullets with her!’ Ruby thought to herself and internally squealed. She realized she should have asked Pyrrha to hang out long ago! “So have you ever thought of upgrading your weapon? Ooh, maybe a flamethrower attachment for your rifle or a bayonet? No, wait! A hidden blade on your shield! Then you could put the flamethrower…no a grenade launcher on your gun!”

Pyrrha giggled as Ruby prattled on about weapons and attachments. “Well, I feel too many attainments on Milo would interfere with its functionality as a sword. Though the hidden blade on my shield.” Pyrrha replied and looked at a few components. The two gathered some attachments and ammo before walking to the counter. Pyrrha pulled out her wallet and a few lien cards.

Ruby noticed this and rubbed the back of her head nervously. “Pyrrha, you don’t have to pay for mine! Really, I’ve got this.” Ruby offered before Pyrrha shook her head.

“I don’t mind Ruby. You bought the cookies so I’ll cover us here.” Pyrrha offered before hearing Ruby’s belly growl. “And how about some lunch too?” Pyrrha teased and poked Ruby’s belly, her finger sinking into the soft mass of blubbery fat. ‘I never knew someone could feel this soft.’ She thought to herself.

Ruby nudged Pyrrha with her elbow and smirked playfully. “Well, THAT’S a bill you’ll need to think twice about.” Ruby giggled as the two walked to the door. There they saw a little box that they deposited their items in. Then Pyrrha entered the Beacon dress into a digital screen before the box sprouted a pair of helicopter rotors before taking flight and leaving the store. “Drones are awesome… Think you could use a drone like a weapon?” Ruby asked only for Pyrrha to burst into a fit of laughter before she walked out of the store. “Hey, I’m serious! It would be so cool!” Ruby exclaimed and waddled after Pyrrha and towards the food court.


End file.
